This invention relates to cushioning devices for chairs, and more particularly, to cushioning and protection devices for chair armrests.
Devices for protecting and cushioning portions of chairs, such as chair seats, back rests, and armrests, have long been recognized. Various types of paddings and cushions have been attached to chairs to provide comfort and protection to persons seated in the chairs.
Chair pads and cushions are most commonly installed on indoor chairs, rather than outdoor chairs, because indoor chairs are protected from the environment. Significant problems are encountered when installing padding and cushioning on chairs intended for outdoor use. Adverse weather conditions, such as extreme heat, cold, sunlight, and moisture, serve to destroy such cushioning and padding devices in a short period of time.
A particularly significant problem is presented by permanently constructed outdoor seating for places such as outdoor sports stadiums and the like. Chairs for such stadiums must be solidly constructed to withstand the various types of punishment and hard use caused by people sitting in the chairs. Such outdoor seating must also be permanently mounted inside the arena and therefore must be designed to withstand all ranges of temperatures and all weather conditions, from freezing temperatures in the winter to extreme heat and sunlight in the summer. Accordingly, mounting permanent padding or cushions to outdoor seats is impractical because the padding will break down and be destroyed over time under adverse weather conditions.
One particular problem associated with the above-described outdoor chairs is that portions of the chairs, including the seat, backrest, and armrests, become extremely hot from exposure to the sun during the summertime. A person""s shirt and pants may protect portions of the person""s body from a hot seat and backrest. With respect to the armrests, however, the person sitting in the chair will most likely be wearing a short sleeve shirt. Thus, there is a significant risk that the person""s arms will directly contact the sun-heated armrests.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a cushioning and protection apparatus for a chair armrest.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable cushioning and protection apparatus for a chair armrest.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cushioning and protection apparatus for a chair armrest that can easily be installed on and removed from the chair armrest.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable cushioning and protection apparatus that is lightweight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cushioning and protection apparatus for a chair armrest that is portable, installable on, and removable from a chair armrest in an outdoor arena.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cushioning and protection apparatus that includes a replaceable cover.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cushioning and protection apparatus for a chair armrest that thermally insulates the arm of a person sitting in the chair from the armrest structure.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cushioning and protection apparatus for a chair armrest that is installable on and removable from a chair armrest without the need of any tools or technical training.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cushioning and protection apparatus for a chair armrest that forms around and secures itself to the chair armrest.
The foregoing objects are achieved by a cushioning and protection apparatus for a chair armrest including a cushion body having a central cavity and an opening for accessing to the central cavity. The central cavity is sized to receive a portion of a chair armrest. The cushion body is made of a resilient, deformable material. The opening can be enlarged by resiliently deforming the material for insertion of the chair armrest into the central cavity. Thereafter, the memory of the resilient material causes the material to close around the chair armrest to hold the protection and cushioning apparatus in place about the armrest. A removable cover may be placed over the resilient material. The cover may include indicia, such as a team name, logo, or the like.